The functions of skin include excretion, protection, absorption, regulation and sensory perception. When there is a wound on the skin, the skin may not have normal functions and the appearance of the skin is affected, and even more, an infection may be caused.
The wound healing process includes three phases: inflammation, proliferation and maturation. The symptoms of the inflammation phase include red coloration, swelling and burning sensations, and may continue for three to four days, and even one week. During the proliferation phase, granulation tissues start to grow, thin epidermal cell layers grow into the wound area, new blood vessels develop and the wound contracts, and the proliferation phase continues for ten days to two weeks. During the maturation phase, the scar forms and the wound area decreases, and the maturation phase continues for two weeks to six months. The complete healing of the wound usually takes two years.
The skin wound dressing is used to cover the wound, prevent infection, accelerate wound healing, ease pain and prevent scar formation. Therefore, the present invention provides a new skin wound dressing to become a new choice in the market.